Christmas Tree
by ninjakit
Summary: This Christmas Axel is hosting the party it goes great until after when it is only him and Roxas, That's when it gets even better. Lemons. MY first time writing Lemons. Dedicated to my best friend.


**Hello this is ninjakit **

**I am writing my first lemon because my best friend requested it (and we always listen to the best friends). This will be my first lemon so only constructive criticism allowed please. It will be about Christmas even though it isn't Christmas anymore. Yes I know I should be working on the next chapter for my homestuck story ,but I need more inspiration. **

**This includes boyxboy love so if you don't like that then don't read, please also forgive any OOC.**

Christmas trees

Roxas found himself early to the get together this evening. Which looking back at it seemed a little odd, because even to the most important things he was usually fashionably late. But there he was at Axel's (his best friend's) door with a bag of presents that would hopefully make all his friends happy, he had rang the doorbell twice, but as he heard Axel running towards the door there was a loud crash and Roxas assumed Axel had to stop and clean it up. He imagined what broke this time, another vase, a mug, possibly the hallway mirror, yeah like Axel needs anymore bad luck. Once Axel had opened the door and let him in, giving him a warm hug, he saw the poor ceramic dinosaur*(1) that had seen the end of its days. He sighed "Axel can you manage not to kill anything even remotely breakable for the rest of the day?" Roxas shrugged off his coat and threw it onto the back of Axel's couch. "Only if you quit throwing your shit around my house." Axel growled picking up Roxas's coat and throwing it back at him.

"Whatever you say fire crotch", Roxas laughed. Then he took out his presents lining them up one by one for all his friends, "Hey when did Sora say he and Riku would be here? And did you make sure not to burn the croissants, and try not to throw them at someone this year." Roxas asked Axel cringed at the remembrance of the Christmas of fallen croissants*(2), then pouted, "Roxy-bear they will be here soon, and have more faith in me I didn't mean to burn Sora, and I certainly didn't mean for Riku to bunch me for burning Sora. Who knew your cousin had sensitive skin?" Roxas remembered having to put ointment on some of Axel's 'battle wounds.'

As he was thinking about it the doorbell rang and knocked and rang and knock, it was Sora. Axel ran for the door almost crashing into it, but he managed to open the door and brace himself for the ball of energy that was Sora. The brown spiky haired eighteen year old was a force to be reckoned with especially when he was excited or angry. Riku simply walked in and pried his boyfriend off of Axel and placed him on the couch, "Sora what did I tell you about jumping on people?" Sora humphed "you said not to, but it's just Axel, he's a man he can take it." Riku sighed and dropped the bag of presents in front of the tree while Sora devoured the plate of sugar tree-shaped cookies placed on the table. Riku walked into the kitchen just as the buzzer on the oven went off making Axel run into the kitchen almost crashing into Riku.

A few minutes after they cleared away the smoke and checked the slightly burnt meat and charred croissants, the doorbell rang once more. This time instead of Axel running and probably breaking something, Roxas get the door. In walked Cloud, Leon, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Yuffie, Tifa, and Arieth. They were all bearing gifts, which were gladly taken to stuff under the tree. Once all the food had been set out everyone sat at the table. "Hey do you think you made something edible this year Axel?" Cloud asked snickering. Axel would've leaped across the table if Roxas hadn't held him back, "At least no one's had sex on this table Cloud." He said referring to the year that the dinner had been at Cloud and Leon's house, when they had walked in on Cloud and Leon fucking on the table where they were supposed to eat later. "That is true by the way Roxas, when are you and Axel going to get down and dirty?" Ventus asked making Roxas blush a bright red and stutter. "I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about V-Ventus." Ventus laughed along with everyone else who had been half listening half eating the mostly edible food. "Well little brother I don't know what you're waiting for the pyro's been padding after you like a lost puppy since you kissed him 5 years ago-" "That was a truth or dare you asshole, you guys made me kiss him." Roxas stood up and said loudly. Axel pushed him down and said "First of all I'm right here I can hear this whole conversation, and two stay out of our personal lives you big old jerkfaces."

After the dinner was eaten the presents passed out and the tree almost set on fire all the sober people decided that it was time to take the drunk's home before someone really did set the tree on fire. The house was then empty except for Axel (it was his house) and Roxas, who didn't want to drive home tonight and would stay in the guest room.

"Hey Roxy-bear we should watch a horror film." Axel said only a little bit drunk. Roxas who was a lot drunk disregarded the tiny voice in the back of his head that said 'don't do it' and said "hehe sure." Then laughed his ass off at nothing. Axel then proceeded to pick out the creepiest movie ever and sat down next to Roxas on the couch.

It took a record time of 10 minutes for Roxas to start hiding in Axel's shirt, which unfourtunently because of the fact that Axel was in love with the smaller man, he started to get a little….. excited. For the next hour he had to sit there with a drunk Roxas rubbing against his lap. When the movie was finally over Axel pulled the cuddly drunk off him and laid him on the couch. He did not expect said cuddly drunk to pull Axel on top of him (they never expect it do they) and shift around so their crotches would rub against each other. Axel moaned before trying to escape Roxas's hold on him. Roxas though, was having none of that and whispered into Axel's ear "please Axel, I want you to fuck me." Axel stopped moving and stared down at his best friend surprised and so aroused. "What did you say Roxas?" he asked hoping that what he had heard was what Roxas had said. "I said Axy is I want your dick up my ass right now." Roxas said breathlessly

There was only a second between those words and Axel pulling Roxas into a bruising kiss making Roxas moan into Axel's mouth. They were both moving and pulling and pushing so much that they fell onto the ground right in front of the Christmas tree, but that didn't faze them as they continued to rut against each other. "Roxas stop I need to take y-your clothes off." Axel said breaking away from the kiss and pulling off Roxas's shirt. "Damn Roxy your skin is so pale don't you ever go into the sun?" Axel asked the boy before his lower half was molested by Roxas's hands, which were trying to get Axel's pants off. "Yes I do, but I burn not tan." Roxas said suddenly being the sober one. Once he pulled Axel's pants off he stared silently at the full 8- inch erection rock hard and leaking pre-cum. "Impressed Roxyyyyy ahhhhhh." He yelled because Roxas had taken part of the erection into his mouth, licking the underside and stroking what he couldn't reach. Axel just kneeled there trying to think, but unable to form words. He started to protest when he felt himself almost cumming, he pushed Roxas off of him, and started working on Roxas's clothes with a certain fervor.

Once he had gotten the clothing off his best-friend-soon-to-be-lover he let his hands and eyes roam as Roxas was only able to moan. "Do you want more my little Roxy-bear?" Axel asked nipping the smaller teen's ear. "P-please A-ax-axel MORE!" Roxas yelled as axel moved his fingers around the boy's entrance. "Anything for you Roxy" Axel pulled over a box that had been a gift from Riku, it was a bottle of lube and some condoms. 'I will have to thank Riku for this next time I see him.' Axel squeezed some out of the bottle and rubbed it all over three of his fingers, he then whispered in Roxas's ear, "This will hurt a little but I promise it will feel good in a little bit okay?" Roxas nodded and Axel slowly slid one finger in, cringing as Roxas groaned out of pain. Axle didn't want to see his Roxy-bear hurting, but he knew it would hurt more later if he didn't do it now.

The first finger and the second had gone a little rough until when Roxas was going to tell him to just stop, Axel's fingers hit something in him that made his vision go white and made him scream out Axel's name. "A-axel hit... hit t-there again." Axel was surprised, but he did as he was told rubbing his fingers against a little bundle of nerves that his Roxy-bear seemed to love. "Axel I'm ready p-please", "But Roxas I'm not-", "I don't care please just fuck me so hard I won't remember how to move tomorrow." And of course who was Axel to deny Roxas of that. Axel pulled his fingers out, poured more lube into his hand, and started coating his erection in it hissing slightly from the stimulation his hand was giving him. Finally once he had deemed himself lubed enough, he positioned himself at Roxas's small entrance, and pushed in.

"Oww OWW AXEL IT HURTS", "I understand, babe please just relax." Axel massaged Roxas's lower back helping to loosen his muscles. After a few minutes of that Roxas finally nodded giving Axel the go ahead to start. Axel slowly pushed in and out making it a priority to find his lover's pleasure spot that he had found before. "Axel that's it hit there AGAIN!" Roxas screamed out Axel's name as Axel started to slam against Roxas's pleasure point. In no time at all they were both cumming, screaming out each other's names while sinking into bliss.

Once they were done and tired Axel pulled out of Roxas and held the boy close to him. They sunk into a dreamless sleep, but the bad news was while the floor had remained mostly clean, the tree would have to be gotten rid of.

**First please please please please, tell me how I did, then if you have read my other story, maybe you could tell me what you want to see happen next, please? **


End file.
